dragonballfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vegeta
42px [[Dbwiki:Article of the Month|'"Article of the Month: August 2007"']] __NOEDITSECTION__ Vegeta ist wie Son Goku ein Saiyajin. Er ist sehr stolz und kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand stärker ist als er. Außerdem trainiert er wie Son Goku sehr hart um ihn Eines Tages zu besiegen. Über Vegeta [[Bild:Vegeta!.jpg|thumb|left|'Vegeta' als Kind]] Vegeta ist auf dem Planeten Vegeta als Sohn von König Vegeta geboren worden. Er ist also der Prinz der Saiyajins. Er war schon im frühen Alter viel stärker als sein Vater und hatte bereits Pläne, die Saiyajins aus der Tyrannei Freezers zu befreien. Jedoch konnte er die Saiyajins nicht aus Freezers Händen befreien. Es war ein anderer junger Mann der Freezer bezwungen hatte. Sein Name ist Son Goku. Seitdem will er stärker als Son Goku werden. Mit diesen Ziel trainiert er wie besessen. Vegetas Geschichte in Dragonball Z Vegeta-Saga Als Freezer Vegetas Planeten und die Saiyajins vernichtet hatte diente er eine Zeit lang zusammen mit den Saiyajins Radditz und Nappa als Elitekämpfer in dessen Armee Freezer. Er ist auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs weil er sich ewiges leben wünscht. Er will das Universum regieren und alle die ihm nicht würdig erscheinen töten. Im Kampf gegen Son Goku und dessen Freunde wurden er und sein Partner Nappa vernichtend geschlagen. Son Goku alleine konnte ihn nicht besiegen. Son Gohan, Yajirobi und Kuririn halfen Son Goku im Kampf gegen Vegeta. Nach zahlreichen mächtigen Angiffen von Son Goku merkt Vegeta, dass er Son Goku nicht gewachsen ist und verwandelt sich mithilfe eines Powerballs in einem Wehraffen. Nun war er um einiges stärker als Son Goku und nahm in sich vor. Ein bisschen später schritt Yajirobi ein und schnitt ihn mit seinem Schwert den Schwanz ab, so verwandelte sich Vegeta wieder in seine Ursprungsform zurück. Kuririn hätte Vegeta fast getötet, da er noch am leben war. Jedoch meinte Son Goku dann, das in Vegeta einen guter Kerl steckt, und auf den Wunsch von Son Goku lässt Kuririn Vegeta entkommen. Aber Vegeta fand Son Gokus Entscheidung nicht gut, da sich jetzt nicht mehr für den Stärksten der Welt hielt. Freezer-Saga |thumb|right|Vegeta in der Freezer SagaSein Stolz und seine Saiyajin-Ehre war an dem Tag gebrochen. Er und Son Goku waren anfangs Feinde dann Rivalen und zum Schluss Konkurenten. Als er dann erfahren hat, dass es auf dem Planeten Namek auch Dragonballs gibt hat er sich dahin aufgemacht um sich seinen Wunsch, "ewiges Leben" zu erfüllen. Vegeta musste sich vorerst seinen zwei Untertanen Dodoria und Zarbon stellen. Dodoria konnte er mit Leichtigkeit besiegen, jedoch konnte Zarbon ihn mit einer ungeahnten Transformation besiegen. Nach diesen Kampf brachte Zarbon Vegeta in Freezers Raumschiff um ihn dort auf den Wunsch Freezers wieder zu heilen. Nachdem Vegeta geheilt war flüchtete er um sich wieder Zarbon zu stellen. Zarbon dachte er würde den Kampf erneut gewinnen, jedoch war Vegeta so stark geworden, dass Zarbon gegen ihn keine Chance hatte und deshalb von Vegeta getötet wurde. thumb|right|Vegeta gegen [[Freezer am Boden.]] Danach trifft er auf Kuririn, Son Gohan und Bulma. Kuririn, Son Gohan und Vegeta machen sich zusammen auf den Weg um die Dragonballs zufinden, da sie mit bekommen haben, dass die Dragonballs auf Namek drei Wünsche erfüllen. Doch noch jemand ist hinter den Dragonballs her. Sein Name ist Freezer. Und, wie nicht anderes zu erwarten, treffen die drei auf Freezer, es findet ein heißes Gefecht statt. Jedoch sehen die drei im Kampf gegen Freezer nicht gut aus, obwohl Piccolo, der von den Dragonballs auferstanden und sich mit Nehl fusionierte stärker geworden ist, kämpfte auch gegen Freezer kämpfte. Trotzdem hatten sie alle keine Chance. Freezer hatte sie alle schon besiegt. Freezer quälte Vegeta sehr lange, bis plötzlich Son Goku kam. Vegeta brach in Trännen aus und sagt Son Goku das er die Saiyajins rächen solle, da er wohl der einzige sei, der es schaffen würde. Vegeta erzählte Son Goku, dass Freezer den ganzen Planeten ausgelöscht hatte und er für die vielen toten Saiyajins verantwortlich war.Einen Augenblick später tötet Freezer den am Boben liegenden Vegeta mit seinem berüchtigten Todesstrahl. Trunks-Saga Er wird jedoch durch die Dragonballs wiederbelebt und auf die Erde teleportiert, wo er eine Beziehung mit Bulma eingeht. Mit ihr bekommt er seinem Sohn Trunks. Doch als er von Son Goku den Super-Saiyajin Modus sah, wollte er diese Stufe auch erreichen und trainierte daher so viel wie er nur konnte. thumb|left|[[Vegeta als Dai-Ni-Dankai]] Cyborg-Saga Er setzte diesen Modus ersmals gegen C-19 und konnte ihn mit der nuen Kraft locker besiegen. Als jedoch stärkere Cyborgs von C-20 entwickelt wurden, war Vegeta sogar mit seiner neu Attacke den Big Bang machtlos. Cell-Saga In der Cell Saga trainierte er mit seinem Sohn Trunks, der aus der Zukunft war, im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Durch das harte Training erreichte Vegeta den Dai-Ni-Dankai und den Dai-San-Dankai. Nch diesem Training kämpfte er gegen Cell, war sogar stärker als es, bis dieser C-18 absorbierte. Er setzte gegen Cell erstmals seine neu entwickelte Technil den Final Flash ein. Vegeta war ihm nach der Absorption nicht mehr gewachsen. Cell schlug ihn ein paar mal zu Boden und Vegeta verwandelte sich in einem Normalen-Saiyajin zurück. Ein paar Tage später trafen sich alle Mitglieder der Z-Gruppe bei den Cell Spielen. Dort verhalf er Son Gohan auch zum Sieg, indem er Cell durch eine Attacke ablenkte. Großer Saiyaman-Saga Nach dem Tod Cells widmete sich Vegeta noch intensiver seinem Training als normal. Er trainierte jeden Tag und erreichte erstmals den Full-Power Saiyajinmodus. Auch sein Sohn Trunks musste unter diesen Training leiden, da Vegeta wollte, dass Trunks stärker als Son Gokus Sohn Son Goten ist. Boo-Saga thumb|right|[[Vegeta unter Babidis Bann]] Doch in der Boo Saga setzte der mächtige Magier Babidi Vegetas Hass gegenüber Son Gokus wieder frei. Als er gegen Pui-Pui kämpfte und diesem mit Leichtigkeit besiegen konnte, spürte Babidi Vegetas böses Herz. Er verpasste Vegeta eine Gehirnwäsche und setzte in ihm seinem Hass frei. Er wollte nur noch gegen Son Goku kämpfen um ihn schließlich zu vernichten. Am Kampfsportturnier tötete er sehr viele Menschen um Son Goku wütend zu machen, damit er gegen Son Goku kämpfen kann. Son Goku wollte aber nicht an diesem Ort kämpfen, deshalb verschieben die beiden den Kampf in das Gebirge. Dort entflammte ein großer Kampf zwischen den beiden. Keiner der beiden Saiyajins wollte aufgeben. Vegeta zeigte Son Goku, dass er nun auch den Zweifachen-Super-Saiyajin einsetzten kann. Da keiner der beiden aufgeben wollte, wurde so viel Energie freigesetzt, dass der Dämon Boo nun wieder aus seinem Ei schlüpfte. Son Goku wurde jedoch doch von Vegeta besiegt, da Vegeta sagte, dass er nicht mehr kämpfen wolle, weil Son Goku und er gleichstark waren. Son Goku drehte sich um, um eine Senzu Bohne aus seinem Beutel zu holen. In diesem Moment brach Vegeta Son Goku das Genick. Sofort danach kämpfte Vegeta gegen den erwachten Dämon Boo. Vegeta war zwar viel schneller als Boo, doch dieser konnte sich immer wieder regenerieren und trug somit keine Schaden von sich. Da Vegeta von dem Kampf zuvor gegen Son Goku schon sehr geschwächt war, konnte Boo die Oberhand im Kampf erlangen und Vegeta sehr stark zusetzten. Als Vegeta von seinem Sohn Trunks aus Boos Fetttechnik befreit war, kam er zu den Entschluss sich explodieren zu lassen. Er sammelte für eine längere Zeit seine ganze im Körper vorhandene Energie und setzte sie dann durch die Finale Explosion nach außen frei. [[Bild:Majin vegeta01.jpg|thumb|right|'Vegeta' unter Babidis Bann]] Doch später als Vegeta von der Hölle wieder auf die Erde zurückkam, vereinte er sich mit seinem Rivalen Son Goku und wurde somit zu den stärksten Fusionskrieger in Dragonball Z nämlich Vegetto. Vegetto war viel stärker als Super Boo und übernahm die Oberhand in diesem Kampf. Da sich Boo immer wieder regenerieren konnte, dauert der Kampf länger. Um in Boos innere zu gelangen, musste sich Vegetto von ihm absorbieren lassen. Das tat Boo auch und absobierte ihn. In Boos Körper löste sich die Fusion wieder auf. Son Goku und Vegeta machten sich auf die Suche nach ihren absorbierten Freunden. Als sie diese befreiten, befreiten sie auch den guten Boo. Diesen nahmen sie aber nicht nach draußen. Nun flüchteten sie mit ihren bewusstlosen Freunden Son Gohan, Piccolo und Son Goten durch ein Loch von Boo. Doch das Befreien des guten Boos war ein Fehler dadurch verwandelte sich Super Boo in den mächtigen Kid Boo. Kid Boo zerstörte die ganze Erde. Son Gohan, Piccolo, Son Goten und Trunks wurden bei der Explosion in den Tod gerissen. Vegeta, Son Goku, Dende und Mister Satan wurden in letzter Sekunde durch Kibitoshin auf den Planet der Kaioshins teleportiert. Dort wurde Vegeta wütend und schrie Son Goku an warum er diesen Mister Satan und Dende mitgenommen habe, er hätte doch auch Trunks und Son Gohan erfassen können. Son Goku sagte, dass dies ein Reflex war. Genau in diesem Moment tauchte Kid Boo auf. Vegeta und Son Goku knobelten aus, wer nun gegen den Dämon zuerst kämpfen dürfe. Doch Son Goku gewann und kämpfte die erste Zeit gegen Boo. Doch nach einiger Zeit gibt Vegeta zum Ersten mal zu, dass Son Goku die Nummer 1 der Saiyajins ist. Doch Son Goku verlor durch den langen Kampf zu viel Energie. Nun betritt Vegeta das Geschehen und kämpft von nun an gegen Boo. In dieser Zeit sammelt Son Goku Energie um Boo mit der gebündelten Kraft eines Dreifachen-Super-Saiyajin zu besiegen. Doch Vegeta hat keine Chance gegen Kid Boo, er wird ständig zu Boden geschlagen. Aber Vegeta steht immer wieder auf und stellt sich Boo. Plötzlich fing Boo an Vegeta mit seiner Schlangenarmtechnik zu würgen. Nach einer langen Zeit verwandelte sich Vegeta von einem Zweifachen-Super-Saiyajin wieder in einem Normalen-Saiyjain zurück. Doch als Boo Vegeta den Gnadenstoß verpassen wollte, betrat Mister Satan das Geschehen und konnte damit Boos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, derweile konnte sich Vegeta ein bisschen erholen. Sofort stürmte Boo auf Mister Satan los, doch er konnte diesen nicht verletzten. Die gute Hälfte in Boo scheint diesen zurüchzuhalten. Doch plötzlich spukt Boo den guten Boo aus. Von nun an konnte Kid Boo Mister Satan verletzten. Doch als Kid Boo Mister Satan töten wollte trat Der Gute Boo dazwischen. Es entstand ein Kampf zwischen den beiden. Derweile schmiedet Vegeta einen Plan aus, den er sofort in die Tat umsetzte. Die Erde wird durch die Namekianischen Dragonballs wieder hergestellt. Der zweite Wunsch war die Menschen auf der Erde wieder lebendig zu machen, damit sie Son Goku ihre Energie für die Genkidama übertragen können. Dies gelang ihnen aber erst mit der Hilfe von Mister Satan, da die ganzen Erdbewohner ihn für den stärksten halten. Sofort wurde die ganze Energie der Menschen auf Son Goku übertragen und es entstand eine riesige Genkidama. Doch Kid Boo nahm Vegeta gefangen und Son Goku konnte die Genkidama nicht abwerfen. Doch plötzlich taucht der vorhin außer Gefecht gesetzte Gutee Boo auf und rammte Kid Boo. Sofort zieht Mister Satan Vegeta vom Boden weg genau in dieser Sekunde wirft Son Goku die Genkidama ab. Doch Boo hielt dagegen und schleuderte sie auf Son Goku zurück. In letzter Sekunde spricht Dende zu Son Goku, dass er seine ganze Energie wieder hat. Son Goku verwandelt sich in einem Super-Saiyajin und wirft die Genkidama mit voller Kraft auf Boo zurück, dieser war von nun an vernichtet. Vegetas Geschichte in Dragonball GT Super Dragonball-Saga [[Bild:Vegeta in gt.JPG|thumb|right|'Vegeta' am Anfang in GT.]] Vegeta kommt in dieser Saga nur teilweise vor. Er wird meistens nur mit seiner Familie gesehen. Er wird in dieser Saga auch erstmals mit einem Bart gesehen, den er aber wieder abrasierte, da seine Tochter Bra den Bart nicht schöm fand. Bebi-Saga Vegeta taucht zunächst als Mann mit Bart auf. Bevor Bebi auf der Erde landet, rasiert er ihn auf Wunsch seiner Tochter Bra wieder ab. Nachdem sich Bebi die Körper von Son-Gohan und Son-Goten gekrallt hat, macht Vegeta mit Bra eine Shoppingtour. Anschließend treffen die zwei auf die besessenen Söhne Son-Gokus. Er schickt seine Tochter nach Hause und stellt sich dem Kampf. Doch er ist den beiden unterlegen und Bebi übernimmt auch dessen Körper. Mit Vegetas Körper konnte er alle restlichen Saiyajins mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Bebi konnte nur Son Goku nicht das Wasser reichen da sich dieser im Kampf gegen ihn in einem Vierfachen-Super-Saiyajin verwandelte. Als Vegeta seinen eigenen Körper zurück hatte trainierte er wie bessesen um auch den Vierfachen-Super-Saiyajin erreichen zu können. Er hat anschließend auch den Plan, alle Erdlinge nach Tsufuru zu teleportieren, um diese vor der Bevorstehen Erdexplosion zu bewahren. Super C-17-Saga [[Bild:Vegeta Ssj2 gt.jpg|thumb|right|'Vegeta' als SSJ2 in DBGT]] Vegeta trifft hier seinen alten Kollegen Nappa wieder und tötet ihn mal eben. Dann trifft er auf Hellfighter 17. Nachdem der andere C-17 erscheint, fusionieren die beiden C-17 zu Super C-17. Als er gegen Super C-17 im Super-Saiyajin kämpfte demonstrierte er gegen den Cyborg erstmals die Finale Glanzattacke, trotz dieser Techik konnte er ihn nicht besiegen. Son Goku schaffte es hingegen den Cyborg zu vernichten. Teufelsdrachen-Saga Eine Saga später kämpfte er mit Son Goku gegen die Teufelsdrachen und konnte sich mit Hilfe von Bulma durch den Super-Burutsu-Wellen-Ermittler erstmals in einem Vierfachen-Super-Saiyajin verwandeln. Zusammen fusionierten sie sich zu Gogeta und konnten den Omega Shenlong Gogetas Stärke zeigen, doch nach 10 Minuten endete die Fusion. Dann verwandelt sich erst Son-Goku und dann Vegeta in ihre Basis-Form zurück. Son-Goku wurde von einer Minus-Energie-Kugel getroffen und für tot gehalten. Vegeta zieht so gemeinsam mit Trunks, Son-Goten und Son-Gohan in eine finale Schlacht, wo Vegetas Schulter von Yi Xing Longs Stacheln durchbohrt wird. Dann erscheint Son-Goku mit einer Genkidama, die immer mehr steigt und den letzten Teufelsdrachen vernichtet. Vegetas Kampftechniken Vegetas Attacken bestehen hauptsächlich aus Energietechniken. Zu seinen mächtigsten Attacken gehören: der Final Flash, die Finale Explosion und die Finale Glanzattacke Technik. Zu seiner Stammtechnik zählt aber der Renzoku Energie Dan, da er diese Technik fast in jedem Kampf einsetzte. Seine Attacken sind außerdem sehr mächtig und benötigen sehr viel Energie. Er besitzt sehr viele verschiedene Attacken, die sich im Lauf der Serie im wieder verändern. Hier ist eine Auflistung seiner mächtigsten Attacken: *Final Flash *Finale Glanzattacke *Finale Explosion *Big Bang Stammtechnik: *Renzoku Energie Dan [mehr zu Vegetas Fähigkeiten] Fusionen Vegeta beherrscht auch die Fusion. Er fusioniert im Serienverlauf zu folgenden Kriegern: *Vegetto mit den Portaras *Gogeta als Super-Saiyajin und in DBGT als SSJ4 Verschiedenes * Vegeta ist ein sehr stolzer Saiyajin. * Son Goku und Vegeta sind große Rivalen, die wissen wollen wer der stärkere von ihnen ist. * Vegeta hat zwar zwei Kinder mit Bulma, hat sie aber nie geheiratet. * Vegeta hat Angst vor Würmern oder ähnlichem Getier. * In Dragonball GT trägt Vegeta einen Bart, den er aber auf Wunsch von Bra wieder abrasiert. * Vegeta ist so etwas wie Son Gokus Beschützer, da er immer wenn Son Goku in Schwierigkeiten steckt bzw. er fast besiegt wird immer auftaucht und ihn rettet, da er der Einzige ist wie er selbst sagt der Kakarott besiegen darf. * In Dragonball X One Piece: Cross Epoch ist Vegeta zusammen mit Trunks, Lysop und Nico Robin in einer fliegenden Piratenbande. Dabei haben er und seine drei Mitstreiter Hörner auf dem Kopf. Theorien * Vegeta könnte durch sein hartes Training irgendwann stärker als Son Goku werden. * Vegeta wird vielleicht in Dragonball AF stärker als Son Goku Category:Charaktere Category:Saiyajin Category:Vegetas Attacken Category:Krieger (Mitstreiter) Category:Turnierteilnehmer Category:Vegetas Kämpfe Category:Freezers Untergebene Category:Vegeta´s Familie